


The Father, The Son and The..Mello

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is metallic sweet, especially when it's served Mello style</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father, The Son and The..Mello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Oh, and I should say they also own the Mello quote
> 
> Warning: Child abuse, rape( I DID NOT get graphic or even go into detail with either of these) and excessive use of the word f*ck

In the process of being revised.


End file.
